Written in Red
by favorite5
Summary: *Little Red Riding Hood spin off* On her fourth birthday Beatrice Prior received a letter. This was no ordinary letter. It was a death threat. Tobias is destined to kill Beatrice Prior, but the night he meets flirty mysterious Tris, he hesitates about what to do. Now he must choose to please his family, or to please himself. Not everyone deserves a happy ending. (Characters are OC)


_Written in Red_

On her fourth birthday Beatrice Prior received a letter. Not a happy birthday card with dancing penguins from her Uncle, or a crisp ten-dollar bill from her grandmother. No, this was no ordinary letter.

It was a death threat.

It was written in swirly red cursive, which made the darn thing so hard to decipher, she just looked at it with her toddler stubbornness and threw it behind her dresser. The envelope was also red, but it had been so torn from her tiny hands ripping it open that it was discarded in the trash can without her noticing the perfect number _4_ written on the front.

She forgot the letter ever existed in the first and continued living on her life, as much of a life as a four year old could lead. This letter would be a key part in her life.

The end of it, obviously.

Inside the letter read,

_Dear Ms. Beatrice Prior,_

_This is your first and only warning. In twelve years on August sixth, exactly four months after your sixteenth birthday you are going to experience a very unfortunate event along with Rita Coleman, Drew Walker, and Peter Maxwell. All of these events will take place exactly one week after the previous. You will be the third to go. We are sending this letter as a warning, but if you show this letter to anyone your time will come sooner than expected. Thank you for your cooperation. _

_Oh, and happy birthday._

She didn't know at the time what a big deal this was. She didn't know she could die, that eventually she would expire. So instead of crying to her mother she simply smiled at the letter she couldn't read and forgot about it.

Baby Tris toddled down the stairs to blow out her birthday candles and cover her face in her favorite kind of cake, red velvet. At the time, red was her favorite color. It would come to change daily as she grew older but she did have a taste for red things.

She enjoyed eating ripe red apples and drinking cheap red whine at parties. She liked red lipstick and nail polish all the same as most teenage girls, and often found herself doodling hearts in red pen in the margins of her schoolwork.

When she was twelve she found a pen on the side walk. It was nice a color sliver and had lovely red ink. The color seemed all too familiar though she couldn't place exactly where she recognized it.

The pen belonged to Marcus Eaton. He dropped it earlier that morning on his daily walk. It was the same pen that he used to write all the letters, every single one of them.

While Tris' letter was being written, a six-year-old boy, Tobias Eaton, was sitting at the top of his marble staircase alone. He was watching the rain tickle from the sky to the steady boom of quiet thunder and wondered, yet again, what terrible tricks his father was up too.

This was before he started his training. Before he would be come a merciless killer for the gain of his father. At this time, he knew what his future would hold. A life of hiding and horror and brutality but he didn't know how much. He didn't want to be a killer, though the word _murderer_ never held a negative connotation during his upbringing.

He had thought about running away, but to where? All his family was involved in the "project" as they called it. Going to any of them would result in sever punishment he wasn't able to imagine at the time. It was hopeless.

He was hopeless.

There was though, one thing that gave him hope and he couldn't put his finger on why. Whenever he saw the girl, the little blonde haired girl he couldn't help but smile. The way she jumped in puddles and danced in the rain the way her mother watched her from a distance, letting her be free instead of at her side all the time the way his father made him.

He liked her, though he seldom admitted it. Girls were icky and had cooties, especially four-year-old girls with their grubby little hands and drool covered chin.

Even as he grew, he never forgot this girl. He would come to look out for her even when she didn't know he was there. Never had he once heard her name, Beatrice Prior.

So twelve years later, when it appeared on his hit list, he didn't even know it was she.

Which made their first formal meeting a quite somber occasion. At the time it wasn't. At the time it was the most fun they would ever have together. But it would turn into a nightmare. A downward spiral of treachery.

Not everyone gets a happily ever after you know.

* * *

Tris sits out side the dressing room with her hands folded on her lap over an abundance of shopping bags. When the door to the fitting room clicks a smile of relief crosses her face. This is the fifth dress Christina's tried on since they walked into this store.

Christina emerges from the small room. She smiles at Tris, fiddling with the hem of a sparkly white dress with a black sash. "What do you think?" She asks her best friend twirling a little as she does so.

Tris nods at the dress. "It's amazing." She complements. It does look fantastic on Christina, no one could appose, but Tris really just wants to go get some ice cream and go home.

Christina looks in the mirror at her chocolate legs looking elongated and runs her fingers over the sweetheart neckline. "It makes my boobs look good." Christina agrees.

Tris laughs a little at the honesty of her best friend. "I think that's the one." She says ready to leave.

A sales woman walks by with a rack of dresses. "Oh, that looks fantastic on you." She agrees.

A wide smile stretches across Christina's face, appreciating the opinion of a stranger. "Thanks." She turns to face her, a small red dress catching her eye. "Oh my God." Christina says walking towards it like she's being magnetized. "Tris." She says pulling it off the rack. "This dress was made for you."

_Well damn._ Tris thinks. She really doesn't want to spend any more time in the store than necessary. "Christina, it's not my style."

A rude snort escapes Christina. "Are you effing kidding me? This is _the_ dress."

"Christina, I'm not getting married." Tris says rather rudely.

"Really." The sales woman says. "It won't hurt to try it on."

Tris stands up, bags from Coach and Forever21 spilling purses and clothes. "Fine." She says harshly snatching the dress from Christina. "But you're buying my ice cream."

She walks into the dressing room and slips off her clothes, leavening them in a heap in the corner. Christina is in an intense conversation with the sales woman about strapless bras or something; Tris doesn't bother listening very hard.

Something inside of Christina snaps the moment she sees Tris in the gorgeous red dress. She realizes how beautiful her best friend really is. "Screw ice cream." Christina says loudly. "I'll buy you the damn dress."

Tris shakes her head looking in her own eyes in the mirror. "I can't let you do that."

Christina laughs. "I'll do whatever I want. It's perfect for you." She fluffs Tris' hair. "You better not steal the spotlight from me." She half jokes. "It is my party after all."

The sales woman walks over. "Oh baby, that makes you look _hot_!"'

"Thanks." Tris says. She likes the dress. It makes her breasts look much bigger than they actually are with white jewels strung into the top of it. The bottom is a little short for her liking, but she must admit how good it makes her legs look. It's a bright red tulle skirt that twirls when she walks.

"You can barrow my black pumps too." Christina suggests. "And my white gold necklace." She squeals. "This is going to be so fun. You can come over and I'll do your hair and makeup."

"Fine." Tris agrees.

Christina jumps up excitedly. "Goody!"

Tris walks back to the dressing room with a rebellious pout. She knows it's good for her best friend to dress her up sometimes, but this seems like entirely too much.

As promised, Christina pays for the dress with an excited smile and swipe of her credit card. She's always had a profusion of money and it makes her feel good when she can spend it on her best friend.

The walk together to the food court, and pass a man reading a newspaper. _Two Dead Teens in Two Weeks_, the headline reads, _The bodies of Rita Coleman and Drew Walker recently recovered_ it says underneath.

Christina sighs. "It's so sad." She says to Tris. Tris agrees and has no idea that behind the newspaper is the very killer, the same killer that's supposed to kill her.

He lifts his head from the newspaper, and spots her. The girl looks familiar, though he can't place where he knows her. She's pretty with blonde curls and a thin frame. Her eyes are stunning; the gorgeous blue gray color makes him continue staring at her for longer than he should.

He wants to stay and watch this girl, but he knows he has to go home and learn the face of his next kill, _Beatrice Prior_.

* * *

A week later, Christina wraps the last stand of blonde hair around her curling wand. She lets it fall with a small bounce to the side of Tris' head. She smiles in the mirror at her best friend and admires the fantastic make up enhancing her best friend.

Her eyelids are a faint white flared with dramatic eyeliner and big lashes. Her checks are a natural flush color but what Christina is most proud of is the lips. They're perfectly balanced with a dramatic red that matches her dress perfectly.

Gliding across the floor, Christina reaches for her white gold necklace and catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She loves the way her sparkly white dress complements her figure and twists when she moves. She fiddles with black sash on the front tying it back in the complicated bow it was in at the store.

Tris bounces along to Christina's music even if it's not her favorite, mostly P!nk, Avril Lavigne, and ex Disney stars. She thumbs through the newest _Teen Vouge_, trying to smell all the perfume samples at once. She's itching to turn around and look in the mirror to see what beautiful creature her best friend has turned her into.

"You look so hot." Christina says. "I mean, I can barley fight the urges to hug you. What are the guys going to do?"

Tris laughs at her best friend. "They probably won't recognize me." She suggests, even though she hasn't yet seen herself. "They'll just remember me as the girl with the horrible yearbook picture." The ugly freshman photo makes Tris cringe every time she looks at it. Braces, glasses, pimples, hair up, greasy face…. you get the picture. She made a point to not take another yearbook picture until her senior year so she wouldn't have to go through the horror of her first high school photo again.

Little did she know the man assigned to kill her had been memorizing that very picture, not the stunning angel who sits in Christina's room sniffing Channel and Marc Jacobs at the same time.

Christina clasps the necklace, a tiny R on the chain. "Why the R?" Tris asks fingering the beautiful white gold.

"It was my great Aunt's." Christina says digging through her closet trying to find the black pumps she promised. "Ruth."

Tris gives Christina a look. "Should I really be wearing this? If it was your Aunt's?"

"Oh Please." Christina says jerking a shoe from the closet. "It's perfect. Think of it as an R for….Red."

Tris snorts. "Whatever you say, Christina."

Christina moves to her jewelry box and puts in her silver hoop earrings. "Mar called me today." She says.

Tris looks up from the magazine. "What'd she say?" Tris flips the magazine closed and tosses it on Christina's dresser. Ever since Marlene left the girls have seemed different, missing their best friend. Mar had to go though, she got a job in Los Angeles acting on a children's show. "She said happy birthday."

"What'd you say?" Tris asks.

Christina shrugs and picks up the pumps. "I told her you still didn't have a boyfriend."

Tris blinks dryly. "I don't want a boyfriend, Christina."

Christina continues, pretending Tris didn't interject. "I was telling her about Rita and Drew. You know she and Rita were lab partners freshman year."

"Yeah, didn't she spill acid all over her or something?" Tris asks vaguely remembering a very pissed Marlene with an oddly shaped whole through her favorite black dress.

"Acetone." Christina corrects. "Nail polish remover." Tris' mouth forms a tiny O shape. Christina walks over and looks at the clock. "Alright. Two minutes until we need to be in the ballroom."

The house Christina lives in has been in her family for ages. It's one of the fancy big ones with a courtyard and fountain you pass on your way to the Library. Her parents are basic business people but have _extremely_ large inheritances. "Don't let me forget to bring the brownies to your Grandma." Tris reminds Christina.

Christina's Grandma has been in the hospital for a while. She just recently got out and lives near the Jones'. Tris was supposed to deliver them earlier, but she got so caught up in her makeover she forgot.

Christina nods while braiding a small part of Tris' fringe and holds some bobby pins in her mouth. She looks out her huge window, the sun just dipping below the horizon.

Down the road from Christina's house is Tobias. He's dressed in the formal attire required for the extravagant event that is Christina's sweet sixteen. He looks ravishing in his tuxedo, blue tie to complement his eyes. His plan in to find this Beatrice and get her alone do the deed then bolt.

He sees the cars lining up outside her house and follows. If he enters with the masses he'll look less suspicious. He's never been to a _real_ party, let alone one that's so formal but he assumes that none of the other kids have either.

When her enters, he notices the trends. Most girls are in black or white along with the boys. He's thankful he won't be noticed.

"Oh my God." He hears. He stiffens slightly, not wanting to blow his cover. Christina comes bouncing down the stairs. He looks up at her and smiles calmly. Who he's really interested in is the girl at the top of the stairs.

She's absolutely stunning in her red dress that looks vaguely familiar. She has gorgeous grey eyes and such lovely lashes. He can't take her eyes off her alluring presence.

Christina notices him staring and quickly formulates. She knows her doesn't belong here, but something about the way he's watching her best friend makes her want to let him stay. She walks next to him and decides to put on a little act. "Four is that really you?" She wraps her arm around him and kisses him on the cheek.

Tobias doesn't know who this Four is, but he doesn't question. "It's been entirely to long." He says hugging her back.

Christina smiles at him again. "I know. I can't believe you're here its such a wonderful surprise." Tobias hears light footsteps trail down the stairs and knows it's the girl in the red dress. "I know you don't belong here." Christina says in his ear. "But I see the way you're looking at Tris so I'm going to let you stay."

"Christina?" Tris calls looking around for her best friend. "Oh there you-" She stops and smiles at the handsome man standing next to Christina. "Hi."

"Tris, do you remember him?" Christina asks pointing to Tobias, her arm warped around his neck. It makes Tobias slightly uncomfortable but he doesn't push her away.

"No? Who's that?"

Christina pull her hand on his shoulder and softly runs it up and down. She's always been comfortable around boys, especially ones that she knows. She figures Tris'll buy her act long enough to at least have one dance with the handsome stranger"He was the quarterback when we were sophomores. Number _Four_." She stresses.

Tobias quickly picks up the path she's laying for him. "I actually go by Four." Tobias says. "You know, the number just sort of stuck."

Tris shakes her head. "I don't remember you." She says with a shrug. "I don't remember anyone though. I don't have the best memory."

"Oh." Christina says. "Don't forget to give the brownies to my Grandma."

Tris nods. "Thanks for reminding me. I should probably go do that-"

"Stay." Tobias says without thinking. He smiles at her. "Please, I'd love to dance with you for a while."

Tris blushes and looks at Christina who's nod furiously. "Okay." She says.

Tobias takes her hand, and leads her to the dance floor. Despite the atmosphere's formality, the music is fun and fast.

"So?" Tris says dancing. "Tell me about yourself."

Tobias thinks quickly about what he can say that won't make Tris to suspicious. "Well," He says still thinking but trying to act nonchalant.

"How do you know the Jones'?" Tris asks referring to Christina's family.

Tobias quickly comes up with a realistic answer. "Family friends."

Tris laughs. "She doesn't really talk about you much."

Tobias grabs her hand and spins her around. She laughs and leans into his chest. "She never really liked me." He says memorized by Tris. "I would smash her cake when we were little, throw sand at her. Typically boy behavior."

Tris laughs. Tobias can't help but notice how familiar she looks, but he can't place from where. Being a merciless killer you tend to remember a lot of faces. "Where do you go to school?"

Tobias smiles. He's such a convincing liar. "University of Chicago."

Tris nods. "How old are you? If you don't mind my asking."

This time, he gives a real answer. The first one since he's been here. "Eighteen."

"Did you skip a grade?" Tris asks puzzled.

"Yeah." He lies. "I skipped second."

Tris smiles and Tobias can't help but feel a little bad. He knows his reason for being here, to _kill_ a girl but he really just wants to be Four right now. He really just wants to dance the night away with Tris.

"How old are you?" Tobias asks. "Seventeen?" He guesses.

Tris laughs. "You're the first person that's ever overestimated my age. I just turned sixteen."

"When?" He asks curiously.

"April sixth."

A tall man, about as tall as Tobias, heads towards them. "Hey Trissy!" He calls locking her in a bear hug.

"Uri!" She yells over the music hugging the man back.

"You look great!" He tells her.

Tobias clears his throat, slightly jealous of this 'Uri'. Uriah turns back to look at him and he nods at him. "Who's the guy?" Uriah asks.

"This is Four." Tris says. "He's a family friend of Christina's."

Uriah smiles trustingly. "Nice to meetcha." He extends his hand at Tobias. Tobias shakes back, praying he isn't on the football team. "Mind if I steal her for a dance?" Uriah asks.

Tobias shrugs as much as he hates too, he knows this is a good opportunity for him to go find the girl her needs to kill. "Sure." He turns to Tris. "I'm going to go get some air."

She smiles as Uriah pulls her to the floor to dance.

Tobias keeps his promise; he goes outside. He pulls out the picture of Beatrice Prior. It smells like metal from being wrapped around his gun for so long. The picture is hard to see in the dim light, even with the full moon overhead. "Where are you?" He whispers to the picture.

He can hear Tris laughing from inside. "Think Tobias." He mutters to himself. He inhales deeply. There wasn't a girl who looked like this in there. Against his better judgment, he decides to go back in and dance with Tris.

A pang of envy shoots through him while he watches her dance with Uriah. He doesn't know why this girl he just met makes him want to be good. Makes him want to feel an emotion other than ruthlessness.

She smiles at him and lets go of Uriah. He whispers in her ear and she laughs then he kisses her on the cheek and goes to find Christina.

Tris walks over to Tobias scratching the back of her head, bright smile painted on her face. "Sorry about that, Uriah is…." She laughs. "He's just…one of those guys. You know?"

Tobias nods, even though he doesn't know. He never went to a real school so he wouldn't. "Well it's good to have you back." He says taking her hand again. He can't help but marvel at the way the fit together like puzzle pieces.

Tris smiles and her heart flutters as he pulls her back to the dance floor. "So." He says after what seems like a lifetime of mindless dancing. "Tris is kind of an unusual name."

"So is Four." She doesn't say it like a bad thing though. He would love to hear her say his name, Tobias, just once. Just once.

"Is it a family name?" He asks spinning her into his arms.

Tris laughs. "Not at all." She wraps her arms around him and pulls him to the center of the dance floor. "My legal name is Beatrice Prior but-"

Tobias freezes and forgets the rest of her sentence. He stares at the girl in front of him and feels like a complete idiot. She does look a lot different than the awkward freshman in the picture, but her name, _Tris_. How did he not put that together?

"You okay?" She asks.

He coughs and nods. "Yeah, I just…" He pauses. This is the girl he's supposed to kill. Kill this girl who mesmerizes him. "Just blanked for a second."

"Oh." Tris says with mild concern. "Maybe _we_ should go get some air." She suggests. Deep in the back of her mind she thinks that she could get more than air.

Tobias exhales. "Yeah." The ballroom seems a little too crowded for his taste. Especially with the news that he has to kill this beautiful girl looming over his head. "Yeah. That's a good idea."

Tris takes his hand and skims her fingers on the back of his hand. She leads him to the courtyard, pushing through all the people; God Christina has a lot of friends.

Tobias' mind feels heavy as he follows Tris. The courtyard looks different with her in it. Like everything is more awake. She leads him to the small pond, frogs and cicadas singing in harmony.

Tobias knows in the back of his mind he can't kill this girl. He let himself get attached to someone he just met.

"Are you okay?" Tris asks quietly.

Tobias stares at her. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem…. distracted by something."

Tobias inhales deeply and sits down on the small bench by the pond. "Have you ever had to do something that you don't want to do?" He asks bravely.

She nods. "All the time." He pauses, thinking about what he should say next. "Oh No." Tris says standing up. "No." She mutters.

"Is something wrong?" Tobias asks even though he knows the answer.

Tris shakes her head. "I have to bring the stupid brownies to Christina's Grandma." She stares into Tobias' deep blue eyes. There stillness is familiar, but something about the way they sparkle in the dark makes her wary now. "I had a great time." She says.

Tobias boldly presses his temple to hers. He could kill her here and now if he had too. If he's smart, he will.

But love always clouds our intellect.

"Me too." Tobias says pressing his lips to her cheek unexpectedly.

Tris smiles. "Maybe you should come with me." Her eyes flicker to the ground then back at Tobias. "Just with all the," A sadness washes over her. "The killings lately…I don't feel very safe going alone."

Tobias wonders if she can feel his heart beating. He should tell her that she'd be safer going alone. That he is the killer. Instead he laughs. "Who do you think is going to get you?" He chuckles and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "The Big Bad Wolf?"

Tris laughs. "Yeah. I could easily be Little Red Riding Hood." She looks down at her dress. She presses her lips to his ear and he's caught of guard. "Come with me."

He's helpless to this girl, especially as she kisses down his neck and runs her fingers through his hair. He tightly holds her to his chest and can't help but think of how his gun is pressed right to her head right now. How he could kill her.

Right. Now.

"Alright." He whispers kissing her softly on the lips. "I'll go with you."


End file.
